Petit'
by Rosine
Summary: Suite de Demission; Durant le tome 6 /!\ Gros spoiler


Suite de Démission. Je considère que Démission se passe dans le tome un et que Minerva accouche en aout ou un truc comme ça et celle-ci se déroule à la fin du tome 6 juste avant le départ d'Albus

Chanson de Michel Sardou, donc rien n'est à moi^^

**Petit**

-Minerva ! J'aimerais vous parler quelques instants, dit Albus une fois que la réunion avec les directeurs de Maisons fut finie.

Elle s'arrêta et attendit que les autres soient partis. Le regard de Severus s'attarda un peu sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et il partit.

-Comment allez-vous ma chère ?

-Je vais bien, Albus, comme je vous l'ai dit avant la réunion.

-Et comment va…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle attendit simplement.

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, Minerva, comment va notre enfant ?

Elle se raidit.

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

-Ca fait six ans. Nous devrions arrêter de nier ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Albus…

-Je veux seulement…

-… faire partie de ma vie. Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons plus. Et nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir cette conversation à nouveau. Nous l'avons eue plus de vingt fois durant les quatre dernières années.

-Je veux juste que nous redevenions ce que nous étions avant. Avez-vous bu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis ce jour ?

-Et vous ?

-Nous étions tous les deux adultes. Nous étions tous les deux amoureux. Pourquoi est-ce que cela nous a séparé ?

-Je suis tombée enceinte.

-Vous ne l'êtes plus. Je vous aime Minerva. Je sais que vous avez un enfant ; j'ai eu le temps d'accepter cela et de savoir dans quoi je m'engagerais. Bien sûr si vous ne m'aimez pas…

-Vous savez que si, Albus. Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi avons-nous cette discussion ? Nous sommes seulement en train de nous faire du mal.

-Je veux juste le rencontrer une fois avant ma mort. Je veux juste savoir pour quelques instants ce que ça aurait pu être avant de mourir.

-Quand vous serez mourant vous le verrez. Pas avant.

-Je suis mourant, Minerva. Le sort sur ma main me consume.

-Je ne devrais pas vous croire…

Il commença à l'interrompre mais elle leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

-… mais je suis fatiguée de me battre. Venez avec moi.

Ils allèrent en silence dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il y rentrait depuis qu'elle s'était confiée à lui. Elle le laissa dans le salon et entra dans sa chambre. Elle en ressortit une minute plus tard, seule.

-Il dort.

-C'est un garçon ?

Elle acquiesça. Ils restèrent face à face, se regardant gênés. Il leva la main et caressa sa joue ; elle ferma les yeux et apprécia le contact. Soudain, ils s'embrassaient férocement. Six ans de « Et si », six ans de regrets, six ans de désir avaient eu raison d'eux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, une larme brillait dans les yeux de Minerva.

-Combien de temps avez-vous ? murmura-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas. Je pars ce soir, un travail pour l'ordre. Je ne suis pas sûr que je reviendrais.

-Alors vous ne reviendrez pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Quelques larmes échappèrent à ses paupières. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Maman, tu es la ? »

Elle recula et se tourna vers son fils.

-Oui, mon cœur.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Tu pleures. Qui est-ce ? demanda le garçon en pointant Albus.

-Un grand ami à moi.

L'enfant s'approcha de lui.

-Vous avez fait pleurer ma maman. Pourquoi ?

Albus s'agenouilla devant l'enfant.

-Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

_Petit  
N'écoute pas les grands parler  
Va t'en jouer dans le jardin  
Il y fait meilleur ce matin  
Petit  
N'écoute pas ta mère pleurer  
Tant pis si elle a du chagrin  
Va-t'en courir dans le jardin_

__

Ecoute le vent quand il va tomber  
Il te dira où il va se coucher  
Il te dira pourquoi il se met en colère  
Il te dira pourquoi j'ai fait pleurer ta mère  
Et tant pis si tu ne comprends pas très bien  
Tu reverras le vent demain

Petit  
N'écoute pas ton père partir  
Même si jamais il ne revient  
Va t'en courir dans le jardin

Ecoute le vent quand il va tomber  
Il te dira où il va se coucher  
Il te dira pourquoi il se met en colère  
Il te dira pourquoi j'ai fait pleurer ta mère  
Et tant pis si tu ne comprends pas très bien  
Tu reverras le vent demain

_Petit  
N'écoute pas les grands gémir  
Va t'en courir dans le jardin  
Il y fait meilleur ce matin  
Il y fait si beau ce matin_

L'horloge sonna. Albus se releva et regarda la mère de son fils. Elle acquiesça. Il embrassa leur enfant sur la tête, et son adjointe sur les lèvres, avant de partir. D'autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Maman, qui était-ce vraiment ?

-Ton père…

Fin.


End file.
